Soumet-toi à ton Alpha !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: PWP H/F LEMON !


Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Un petit OS en cadeau pour Zephire Bleue ^^ C'EST DE SA FAUUUUTE ! lol

Je n'ai absolument pas pris en compte la chronologie de la série, mais attention quand même aux SPOILS !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **Warning : scène de sexe H/F, vulgarité, soumission !**

L'histoire est simple, la base étant le LEMON !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

\- Cora ? Que fais-tu dans les vestiaires ?

\- Je voudrais devenir ta Bêta.

Scott n'en revenait pas. Depuis qu'il était devenu un Alpha et que Deucalion était parti sans demander son reste, tous les Bêtas de Derek demandaient à rejoindre le True Alpha. Derek lui-même avait rejoint la Meute de Scott.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu attendre que je sois habillé pour venir me parler.

\- J'ai fui le loft, j'en peux plus d'entendre les trois crétins baiser toute la journée.

\- A ce point-là ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Je sens leurs effluves sexuelles partout, même dans ma chambre ! Alors, j'ai profité qu'ils se soient tous endormis pour partir en catimini du loft et venir te retrouver.

\- Ok ok... Bon, écoute, je suis d'accord pour devenir ton Alpha, mais tu sais que tu devras te soumettre à moi, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Scott.

\- Oui, merci, j'étais déjà un loup-garou AVANT toi, alors ne me fais pas la leçon, ok ! gronda la brune.

Mais Scott, mécontent de se faire rembarrer par la Bêta, s'imposa immédiatement en écrasant la jeune fille sous son aura d'Alpha.

Cora s'écroula à genoux, subjugué par le pouvoir du True Alpha, et sentit une chaleur réveiller son bas-ventre et ses reins.

Scott, sentant le désir émaner de sa Bêta, se mit à bander, sans pouvoir le cacher.

\- Scooott, soumets-moi, gémit Cora, ne pouvant quitter l'entre-jambe réveillée de ses yeux.

\- Pas maintenant, sors... souffla le jeune homme, on n'est pas dans nos états norm-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !

\- Je te montre ma gratitude et ma soumission.

Cora venait de retirer la serviette qui entourait les hanches de Scott, et caressait lentement sa verge, puis elle la prit rapidement en bouche.

\- Oh put- Cora ! Arrête ! On- MERDE ! Arrête ! Je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter, et je ne veux pas te soumettre comme ça ! s'efforça de dire le jeune homme, son regard plongé dans les pupilles dilatés de la brune.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Cora pencha la tête sur le côté et montra son cou, signe de soumission chez les loups, puis envoya une vague d'odeur alléchante, montrant son désir pour son Alpha.

Et ce fut le début de la fin pour Scott, qui laissa son côté loup prendre le contrôle, empoigna la chevelure de la brune et tira dessus pour la rapprocher de son membre dressé.

\- Redis-le, grogna Scott.

\- Soumets-moi, gémit Cora, de la bave coulant le long de son menton. Baise-moi. Montre-moi qui commande.

Cora lécha la hampe dure, tout en branlant la base du sexe. Scott, enivré par les caresses et les effluves de désir de la louve, attrapa cette dernière par les cheveux et imposa un rythme plus violent, enfonçant sa queue au plus profond de la gorge de son amante.

Cora gémissait, sentant la puissance de son nouvel Alpha l'écraser de force. Scott tira sur sa tignasse, la faisant lâcher la queue rougie.

Il la fit se relever et la plaqua contre le mur. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, puis plus sauvagement. La louve tremblait de désir. L'Alpha se recula et fit briller ses yeux rouges.

\- A poil, ordonna Scott.

Cora obéit rapidement, arrachant presque ses vêtements. Des vagues puissantes de chaleur descendaient dans ses reins et son ventre.

Sans plus attendre, Scott se colla à la louve, glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et caressa son sexe humide.

\- HHHAAANNN OUIIIII !

\- Tu aimes ce que je te fais, hein ? Tu aimes que je te soumette ? grogna Scott, tout en jouant avec le bouton de plaisir de sa nouvelle Bêta.

Il glissa deux doigts dans son vagin, et entama un va-et-vient rapide mais doux. La louve se tortillait sous les assauts de plaisir. Elle releva une de ses jambes et la cala sur un lavabo proche d'elle, voulant sentir encore plus les doigts de son amant entre ses cuisses.

Scott, envahit de pouvoir et de désir, se mit à genoux, passa ses bras sous les cuisses de Cora et, utilisant sa force surhumaine, la souleva contre le mur.

Debout, Cora sur les épaules et sa vulve au niveau de sa bouche, il entreprit de la lécher en long, en large et en travers. Il goûtait à son parfum enivrant, enfonçait sa langue au plus profond du trou humide, faisant hurler de plaisir sa Bêta.

Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire à part passer ses doigts dans la chevelure épaisse de son Alpha. Sentant l'orgasme monter, elle tenta de le faire s'arrêter, mais trois doigts se faufilant dans son antre chaude eurent raison d'elle. Elle jouit en criant le nom de son amant, puis se sentit lentement redescendre sur le sol.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rependre son souffle, qu'elle fut basculé sur le lavabo, les fesses tendues vers le jeune homme.

\- Ne bouges pas de là, je vais chercher une capote, ordonna Scott, un éclair de lucidité le traversant.

Ils étaient peut-être des loups-garous, ne craignant donc pas les maladies, mais il était hors de question qu'ils se retrouvent avec une grossesse non-désirée.

Revenant vers la louve, il para sa queue d'un préservatif, mais au dernier moment, se mit à genoux et lécha l'intimité de son amante, la voulant assez lubrifiée pour l'accueillir sans gêne.

\- Scott ! Pitiéé, baise-moi ! gémissait Cora, les cuisses trempées de mouille et de salive.

Il lui claqua les fesses et gronda.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, c'est MOI l'Alpha !

Il plaça sa queue à l'entrée du vagin, mais ne fit plus aucun geste. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle gémisse, qu'elle se plie à sa volonté.

Elle tenta de se reculer, mais Scott la maintint par les hanches.

\- Pitié, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas donner d'ordre ! S'il te plaît ! gémit Cora.

Scott, ravi du résultat, pénétra lentement la louve, savourant l'antre chaud et serré. Elle gémit de soulagement, et tenta de ne pas faire de mouvement montrant son impatience.

Arrivé à la garde, l'Alpha s'arrêta un instant, savourant sa domination. Puis il donna un coup de rein violent, et entendant le cri de pur plaisir de son amante, il débuta un va-et-vient puissant, faisant claquer leurs peaux.

\- ¨Putain t'aimes ça hein ! Dis-le ! J'veux t'entendre !

\- OUIII ! Continue ! Ah oui ! ENCORE !

Les jambes bien écartées, Cora sentait les couilles de son Alpha claquer contre son clito, lui procurant encore plus de plaisir. Elle se tenait comme elle pouvait au lavabo, criant son bonheur à qui voulait l'entendre.

Scott attrapa Cora à la gorge et la releva. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et passa son bras autour du cou de ce dernier.

\- Ouvre-les yeux, ordonna l'Alpha. Regarde-toi dans le miroir ! Regarde comme tu es belle !

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et admira leur reflet dans le miroir. Elle croisa le regard rouge de Scott, et, se sentant défaillir sous la puissance du regard du True Alpha, referma les yeux.

Elle sentit la main libre de son amant pincer ses tétons, puis descendant plus bas, titilla son bouton de plaisir.

Entendant sa Bêta crier de jouissance, les coups de reins se firent plus forts, plus rapides, plus bruyants.

La main qui enserrait le cou de la brune lui fit tourner le visage, et elle sentit des lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes, enroulant leurs langues dans un ballet électrisant. Puis l'Alpha se mit à grogner, sentant son orgasme arriver.

\- Tu vas jouir pour moi ma belle ? Tu vas crier pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? ordonna Scott, baisant la brune de plus en plus vite, caressant son clito de plus en plus fort.

\- Oui, j'vais jouir ! Hooo !

\- ALLEZ ! JOUIS POUR MOI ! cria Scott, utilisant toute sa puissance d'Alpha dans l'ordre donné.

Et Cora jouit. Puissamment. Violemment. Trempant ses cuisses.

Et Scott éjacula, grognant fortement. Serrant sa Bêta dans ses bras.

Puis, ils s'écroulèrent au sol, inconscients.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott revint à lui, nu sur le carrelage froid des vestiaires du lycée.

Il s'assit en ôtant le préservatif usagé, puis se tourna vers Cora qui était toujours dans les vapes.

\- Cora ? Réveille-toi s'il te plaît ! chuchota l'Alpha, caressant doucement sa joue.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et croisa le regard inquiet de son amant.

\- Ça va ? Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par le désir et la puissance et-

\- SCOTT ! Calme-toi, tout va bien, rassura Cora, un doux sourire aux lèvres. On était tous les deux sous l'emprise du désir, et j'ai adoré, alors détends-toi !

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et se releva pour s'habiller.

Scott fit pareil, et ils quittèrent le lycée ensemble.

\- Euh, au fait, nous deux, on est ... ensemble ? tenta Scott, soudainement gêné, mais voulant plus avec la louve.

\- Oui Scott, on est ensemble, répondit Cora. Par contre, tu crois que je pourrais rester chez toi, au moins pour cette nuit ? Juste le temps que les trois obsédés calment leurs libidos.

\- Euh oui, je ne pense pas que ça dérangera ma mère, elle travaille de nuit.

\- Merci ! répondit Cora, toujours souriante, et elle suivit son Alpha jusque chez lui.

Alpha et Bêta.

Ensemble.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oui, un peu de Fluffy à la fin ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! 


End file.
